


My Slasher Sweetheart

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Scars, Sex, Size Difference, Slasher, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Slasher!76 - Freeform, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: This is my most favorite 76 fic I have done. I thought about giving it more chapters.





	My Slasher Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most favorite 76 fic I have done. I thought about giving it more chapters.

The camping trip for school had started off with your whole class of twenty-eight students. Now, on the third night there as you stared in the sky with the stars looking back at you, you felt like there was almost no one left. It had started off simple enough. Kids would just wander off in the woods. Everyone wanted to have their privacy. People were hooking up, drinking, partying. The chaperones didn’t care because they didn’t want to be out here anyway. Some people had been spooked and went home earlier after the first night when someone told a spooky story. It had been about some creepy killer in the woods, roaming around and just going on sprees. Personally, you loved it out there.

But you also had a secret admirer.

This sweet, boy had been leaving you all sorts of great gifts. You’d been left flowers, jewelry, a little money, gift cards, old knick-knacks, old clothes which you could care less about, and other odd things. You felt like tonight was special as you stared up at that half moon in the sky which illuminated the lake. You had left a note with a little diagram of where you’d be on the lake. Now it was the moment of truth as the brushes shook behind you. You were snuggled up in this old leather jacket the admirer had brought with the numbers ‘76’ in it. You were snuggled into it on this warm night with only your most skimpy bathing suit on underneath. You bit back a smile and looked towards the dark woods.

“Don’t be scared!” You called out. “I can cover my eyes if you’d like!” You gestured this as you hid your face. “That way you don’t have to be shy coming out of the woods!”

You listened hard and heard some heavy breathing before the sounds of shrubbery under heavy footing seemed to snap. Your admirer came closer until you felt his very presence in front of you. You couldn’t help but smile real big. “I’m so excited to meet you! I’m going to uncover my eyes now, okay?”

There was silence still and you took that for nervousness as you removed your hands. You almost laughed when you saw him. He was wearing a mask! Your admirer was a super tall guy with almost platinum blonde hair. He was real pale where his skin was exposed. His body was so muscular and thick, with a few scars scattered about. You felt so short and small compared to him. You leaned forward and patted his chest, only reaching your full stance right below his bicep. You stared up at him with big eyes as he continued to breath heavy. “I like your mask! Isn’t it a little early for Halloween?” You giggled. He stood there for a moment before seeing to gather himself together and took something from behind his back. He had a bunch of wildflowers though most seem trampled and were wrapped in some sort of cloth that seemed to be stained by some red substance. “Thank you!” You grabbed them and twirled around, hugging them to your chest before smiling at him.

Your admirer was stiff in his movement. He reached forward and took your shoulder, before gently cupping your face. You got a real good look at him now since the moon was kind of bright. Something tickled your memory about the way he looked. It was almost like he was the guy from the spooky story. That couldn’t be right. “You’re not someone from school, are you?” You asked, a shiver crawling up your spine. He pulled you close to his body, something so thick and hard poking into your belly. Your eyes got as big as saucers as you stared at him. “You’re the slasher, aren’t you? They called you Jack before all of that.”

Slasher rubbed his face against yours, his mask tough against your soft skin. You shivered for about a thousand different reasons. His thick cock continued to poke into your belly. There was heat between your legs. Your emotions were all over the place. You had really liked your admirer but now he’s the slasher! You squealed as he picked you up and planted you into the sand by the lake. He got on top of you, his whole body massive as he palmed you with his leather gloves. Your swimsuit only concealed so much. Slasher pulled a knife from his pants and cut your top off. Your suit thong followed your discarded layer as you were only in his jacket. He grabbed and groped all over, leaving fingerprints and red marks against your skin. Your body reacted heavily to his petting. If this truly was a cold-blooded killer, why were you getting so hot and bothered! But he was so nice to you.

You moaned out as he pulled on your nipples. That got him excited as he began to grind against your unclothed pussy. Your flowers were now discarded beside of you. You stared at them for a moment as you now realized the residue on them was blood. You couldn’t keep that thought for very long as he dragged you down closer to him and flipped your legs up and over. He exposed your bare pussy to him and began to test your hole. He poked a finger into your cunt as it came back shiny from your body’s lube. He poked another finger in there and started to thrust them deeply. You gripped for the sandy surface as he roughly brushed against your g-spot. You were in such a position that you couldn’t do anything. You brought your knees to your chest to get a little more comfortable and he took that as a sign to be more aggressive. Your cunt squelched as his fingers stretched it. Slasher spread your pussy open and leaned down, smelling your scent. You grew embarrassed and wiggled beneath him. The sight of your flesh moving before him caused him to breath harder behind his mask.

With your shoulders and head digging into the sand, your legs dangled above you. He could honestly snap you in half if he wanted to. But Slasher had no desire for that as he shoved his pants down to reveal a thick, long dick that was already oozing cum. Your eyes widen as his rough hands grabbed you calves and spread your legs wide open before grinding his cock against your slick cunt. In a split second, he entered you and bottomed out with his balls slapping against your body. Your pussy tightened around the invasion and you were already seeing stars. The killer above you was as merciless on your body as he was on his victims. He was an absolute fucking machine. His pace was outright brutal. His cock was hard as it slammed against your womb, tip kissing your entrance with every quick slam. You were vocal as he fucked you silly.

His jacket was the only reason your shoulders weren’t getting shredded by the rough terrain below. Slasher continued his harsh thrusts while continuing to get spurred on by your noises. He was absolutely having the time of his life as he moved your positions again, your knees getting shoved into your chest as he practically climbed on top of you. His heavy feet stomped on either side of your body as he began to aggressively breed you. He was directly slamming into your cunt with your ass on display between his thick thighs. His balls smacked against your body with every heavy plow into your body. You were about to pass out from the stimulation. Slasher seemed to take notice as you were ragdolling so his hand went between your legs to your clit. His fingers laid flat against your sensitive clit as he began a quick back and forth motion on top of it. Your whole body tensed up. You’d cum for sure. You’d definitely cum for this monster of a man. You’d clench all over his cock and beg for more.

You cried for him. “Please!”

He went faster. You don’t understand how he could be faster. You came hard and juices squirted from your pussy as he continued to slam into it. Both yourself and him were covered as he made you cum all over. You passed out after that.

You didn’t even know what time it was when you came too. Your body ached all over and you looked up, seeing the moon had danced across the sky. You were being jostled as you were held up, getting fucked into. You looked down into the sand and saw damp spots every few inches as it seemed you may have cum more often in your dazed state. You looked back to see the beast from before pounding into your body. You looked down between your thighs just in time to see Slasher slam in and a hot gush filled your insides up enough to make your stomach budge slightly. It bubbled out and dripped down your thighs to the ground. You felt like you were suspended in the air for a while as all the contents of his balls poured into you. He pulled out and gently placed you on the ground while globs of cum leaked out. You looked back only to see his semi-hard cock go back into his pants and he picked you up again while Slasher walked into the woods.

What would become of you?


End file.
